Soul Life of Zack and Cody: Prologue
by Kameil
Summary: Random crossover story between Soul Eater and the suite life series.
1. Soul Life of Zack and Cody: Prologue

It was a normal day at the Boston hotel,where 2 twins named Zack and Cody were messing around.

Zack:CAN'T CATCH ME!

Mr. Mosbay:Stop right there Zack!No skateboarding in the lobby!

Zack then crashed into a vase and Cody was hanging onto Zack so he wouldn't fall down.

Cody:Zack watch out, Arwin at the port bow!

Arwin:GOIN DOWN!

Then everyone in the chase including Zack,Cody,Arwin,Mr. Mosbay,and some Guest's all got into a crash and fell into a weird door that said "DO NOT ENTER".The guest left immediately left the room,while the others looked for there stuff. Just then,Cody found a weird circular gate that had a code bar.

Cody:Guy's,come check this out!

Zack:Looks like something out of Star gate

Then,Maddie and London came into the room and stared at the gate

Maddie and London in unison:What did you do?

Zack and Cody in unison:We crashed into here on a skateboard,

Zack and Cody talking separately

Cody:Then Zack

Zack:Then Cody

In unison:Made this thing!What do you mean I did it?Stop copying me!

Mr. Mosbay:ZTT!

Then a code saying"Soul eater code" n a paper flew off the code post .Cody then picked it up.

Cody:Guy's,Should I type this code in?

Maddie:What's the code?

Cody and Zack in unison:42-42-564

Arwin:Seems eligible

In the Death world,the same thing was happening,expect this time,with Maka,Soul,Stein,Black Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Shinigami,and Kid's duel pistols,Liz and Patty.

Maka:So the code is Shingamis backwards?

Soul:Yep. 465-24-24

Stein:Well?

Just then,Spirit came into the scene and they told him about everything.

Spirit:Should I come?

Shinigami and Stein:YES! 

All of the worlds did it at same time then the gate started turning

All chars:Huh?

Then the gate's center filled with a rainbow portal that the Death City world couldn't go through

Character's in the hotel world then went into the portal,well onto the ground hard,speaking it was cement,and got knocked out cold.

Kid:Hey,wake up.

They then woke up,but Arwin and Mr. Mosbay didn't come. Just as Cody stretched,his arm turned into a sickle and chain. Cody then flinched and his arm turned to normal.

Cody:Th-that wasn't even physically possible!In the name of science-

Stein:You like science to?

Cody:Ya. And having a screw in your head and living is impossible .

Later coming Chapter one of this series


	2. Soul Life of Zack and Cody: Chapter 1

Last time on the prolouge,Zack and Cody got lost in a portal to Death City,later Cody meet's Stein nd he is now a full fledged weapon.

Stein:I know right?But it's in my head for a reason.

Zack went to go with a girl named Maka along with his father.

Zack:What's shakin' it baby?

Maka:Is that supposed to be a flirt?

Spirit:Hey don't you dare marry MY little girl!

Zack:But she look's look she was born in Tennessee,because she's the only 10 I-see,with the bucket full of hay and-

Maka:MAKA CHOPAH!

Zack got hit with the Maka chop and got passed out cold. When he woke up,Tsubaki and Black star were standing next to him,then Zack started to make his move on Tsubaki.

Zack:Wow,is your father a thief,because he stole my heart.

Tsubaki and Black star:BACK OFF TOOTS!

Zack:But your so hot,you have a magnet burning inside you-attempts to hug her then get punched into air by Black Star-

Black Star:SHAD AWP!

Later,when Zack woke up from his unconscious,Cody came back.

Cody:Zack Guess what?We got enrolled into the DWMA academy for me being a weapon!We can meet the other student's-

Zack:Student's?You mean This is a SCHOOL?

Cody:Yep.

Later,they meet Death the kid,and Zack meet's Soul.

Cody:So you like being perfect just like me?

Kid:Yep. It's my dream for

Unison:For the world to be

Kid:Symmetric

Cody:Perfect

Zack:Your the guy with hot chick?

Soul:Nope,there's a hotter chick in my life,named Blaire.

Zack:She sounds hot.

When they find out about the test,Black Star tells Zack about the plan to Stein's lab.

(Magic warp)

Black star:YA-

Zack:SHHHHH!

Black Star:Right sorry.

Zack:(in whisper)I found the sheet

Black star:WOOPY!

Then,they noticed Stein right behind them,screamed for there lung's,and then,silence.


End file.
